


Break the Fall

by KingBruja (Arborescent)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arborescent/pseuds/KingBruja
Summary: Satya Vaswani is the head Architect at Vishkar. After celebrating the victory in Numbani, she delves into her work, only to be interrupted by a strange voice that purrs at her over her communication device. No matter how adamant she is to be rid of the Hacker, they come back. To annoy her? For blackmail? Satya isn't sure. What she is aware of is just how comfortable they seem to be getting with each other.--Set after Symmetra's comic A Better World and at the start of Winston's Recall.





	1. Break the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The title of my fic is based on the song [Break the Fall by Laura Welsh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GskONFd3ShI).

Satya didn’t know how long she had been hunched over the glowing screen in front of her. What she did know was the ache in her lower back, the ringing in her head and the way her limbs felt as though they were made of wood as she stretched them. The information that littered the bright blue screen in front of her seemed to swim before her eyes, making reading any particular thing an impossible task.

Satya’s fingers scoured the smooth plastic stand that her screen projected from, a small button clicked under her touch and the bright blue flickered to darkness. Satya sighed and stretched again, the inorganic material of her prosthetic running through the loose strands of her dark hair. Her back arched, and she let a yawn spill from her lips.

 _‘_ **_Oye, chica,_ you know that sitting in front of a small, bright screen for hours on end will mess with a person’s vision?** ’

Satya jumped. _Intruder._ She snapped up from her seat, fleshed fingers grasping at the palm of her prosthetic, a thick beam of light wrapped itself around her hand, the edges sharpening and glinting in the dim of her office.

“Who is there?” She hissed, eyes narrowing behind a dimmed visor.

‘  **Technically, no one.** ’ The crackle came from her ear. Satya’s wrist flicks, fingers parting, the construct between her hands dissipates.

“This line is secure,” Satya’s jaw clenched. She’s angry, but not at the trespasser that now purred a soft chuckle at her ear, more at herself for allowing something like this to occur. Something so careless. How unlike her. “How did you--”

‘  **Let’s not focus on the _how_. I did. It’s done. I’m here. ** ’

Satya relaxed. Had they wanted to, the hacker could have certainly killed her by now. Vishkar operatives weren’t usually terminated in a gruesome fashion. Bribery, blackmail and ransoms usually made their way from third parties to agents. Never to Satya, of course. Until now. “What is it you want?”

‘  **Ah, ah, ah. I knew you were smart. One of the top Vishkar performers, hm?** ’ Satya is aware of the soft hum coming from her communication device. There is a muted pop, like the person on the other end was eating a candy of some sort.  ‘  **Satya Vaswani, 28. Grew up innn.. Hyderabad, India? Attended the Architect Academy at-- _wow_ , you were just a kid, huh? ** ’  
  
Satya felt her blood grow hot. “Stop.”

There was a laugh from the other side of the channel, which irked Satya even more. ‘  **Alright, alright. Listen, this was more of a test for today. So I don’t really need anything in particular from you** **,** ’ a pause and Satya could _hear_ the smirk in their voice, ‘ **for now** **.** ’

While there was a potential threat for a later date, Satya relaxed knowing that it would not be executed immediately. ‘  **Consider me your _amiga_ , okay? Just as long as you're mine. I’ll be keeping in touch, Satya Vaswani. **’

“I--” There is a soft click and a heavy silence hung around her ears, “am not your friend.” She finishes, too late.

She unclasped her headset and lifted the delicate device from her head. With a soft click, it rests on the desk in front of her. While she didn’t know how the device truly worked, she knew enough. It was designed by Sanjay. Satya touched it fondly, gently. It was ‘something that had a purpose as well as beauty,’ Sanjay had said and Satya lets a smile tug at the corners of her lips at the memory, ‘not unlike its wearer’. But it was compromised now.  
  
With the utmost care, Satya raises her hands, fingers curling and picking at the plane of light that glitters from her prosthetic palm. She reshapes it quickly, deftly, into a new headset. It is sleek and beautiful, with wings that extend past her head, crystals of glowing color hang from the earcups. Its visor shimmers in the dull lighting of her office, barely noticeable until she places a hand to it. It flickers to life at her touch, the visor shining a brilliant blue in the darkness. Satya breathes a soft sigh. She pulls a small diamond from her palm and places it on the edge of the headband that connects the wings. A small perfection, something beautiful to wear.

Satya stands slowly, the headset balanced perfectly in her hands, and walks to the wall opposite of the curtained window. There stood a clear case, shelves mostly bare, only holding a few precious items. On top of the azure dress that lay folded on the glass panel, she places the headset. It was a fitting arrangement. The items seemed made for each other and Satya stays there for a moment, admiring the layout as her mind wandered to the events of the day.

Her fingertips glide over the fabric of the dress. It is coarse and smooth all at once under the pads of her flesh and she sighs wistfully, knowing that it was soon time to don the outfit. But for now-- Satya turns back to her desk, picking up the headset that was now useless. The corner of her mouth twitched in dissatisfaction. It was beautiful, but it served no purpose anymore, in fact it was something that was more of a threat to Vishkar's security if anything.  
  
Satya’s palm deconstructs it with ease. The device, once opaque, became crystalline and evaporated into thick planes of light between her hands. Satya studied it for a moment, debating something quietly before pinching her fingertips together and compressing the glittering fraction into the likeness of an origami crane. Seemingly satisfied, Satya placed the new trinket on a bare shelf and left the darkened office.


	2. She Talks Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mina is actually Chilean slang but I couldn't find a word from Mexican Spanish that equated to it? It's basically just slang for 'beautiful/hot girl'.
> 
> WARNING FOR A BIT OF GRAPHIC VIOLENCE
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> [She Talks Too Much by Elohim](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WlzWbMrbjQ)

 

The clipboard rested snugly in her hands and Satya could not help but stare down at the clear plastic. Words flickered across it, ever changing, scrolling, but Satya was not focused on them. Sanjay walked next to her, he had been talking just moments before but the telltale hum of Satya’s absence of attention made him trail off.

“Satya?”

Her head snapped up. Sanjay was the only one who called her by her name. To most it was ‘Ms. Vaswani’ or even ‘Symmetra’, a moniker given to her by her peers within the Academy. She leveled her gaze, cheeks growing rosy.

“How unlike you to be distracted,” Sanjay mused, “what is it that’s caused this?”

Satya’s eyes narrowed. _Do I tell him?_ She gripped the clipboard tighter. _No. Stay vague._

“There was a complication in the data that I have since fixed,” Satya lied, “I was only thinking about how it may have gotten there.”

“Ah, well… if there is anything that can fix it I’m sure it would be you, Satya.”

The praise was not needed, but it was met warmly. Satya gave Sanjay a small smile and an appreciative nod. They continued in silence, Satya allowing her mind to drift back to the encounter that happened just the night before.

While the technicalities of hacking was foreign to Satya, she appreciated the work. It was much like eating an orange, she supposed. The rind was bitter, if you bit into it you would experience the astringency of bitter citrus, but peel it off and the meat inside would be a handsome reward. _I suppose it would be beneficial,_ she thought to herself, _if the compensation was grand enough._ If it furthered the cause.

 _Then what,_ Satya wondered, _was the hacker’s final goal?_ She wasn’t sure that she had heard the last of the intruder, considering just how easily they had infiltrated her personal device. Something told her, however, that it wouldn’t be much of a problem. She hoped she wouldn’t be wrong.

“This is my stop,” Sanjay’s voiced pierced her thoughts and Satya’s attention snapped back to reality. They stood down a long hallway, one that was lined with doorways, the only break in the symmetry of the rooms was three large windows placed to face the glittering city of Utopaea. Satya handed Sanjay the clipboard she had been holding and nodded him a silent goodbye. He reached for the doorknob only to pause and angle his shoulder back towards her.

“I like the headset,” he smiled but his eyes did not smile with him, “a Vaswani original.” With that she watched him disappear into the achromatic doorway of a meeting room.

Instead of retracing her steps, however, she walked to the windows. It was midday, the sun sparkled off the familiar blue panes of windows that sprouted in all their magnificence from the bustling streets below. In the distance she could just make out the skeletons of new buildings, brave projects taken on by her peers. A city that was always growing, advancing. Satya took a deep breath.

‘ **Enjoying ourselves are we,** **_mi amiga_ ** **? '**

Satya jumped, eyes wide. Her hand flew to her chest, splaying over her heart. _No. Oh no._

 **‘ Aha, did you think you were done with me? ’** A dry laugh tickled Satya's ears, **‘ mmm, no.** **_Lo siento pero_ ** **you don’t get to decide that one.** **’**

“Who--” Satya sucked in a breath to compose herself, “Who are you?”

 **‘ Hm, ’** There was a pop from the other end and the sound of lips smacking, **‘ I’m a little offended you tried to get rid of me, y’know. ’**

Satya’s jaw clenched, “answer me.”

The pause before the intruder’s answer felt as though it stretched on for ages. **‘ Sombra. ’**

“Is that all?” Satya murmured. She straightened her back, clasping her hands together at her hips.

 **‘ Yes and there’s no need to look so angry, Ms. Vaswani.** ’ Satya stiffened and there came a chuckle. **‘ What? You think I can’t hack into the security cameras as well? Please, give me some credit, hm? ’**

 **‘ Although, ’** Sombra continued, **‘ you look cute when you’re clueless. ’**

That did it. Satya whipped around, eyes scanning the walls for cameras. _There_. She focused her gaze on the smooth surface. If the camera were perhaps sentient it would have shivered. “Do not presume I don’t know what you’re here for. You contacted me, of all people within this Corporation. Why? I am the most proficient at my job. You need something from me.”

 **‘ Clever, ’** Sombra purred, **‘ cocky too. I like that. You’re wrong, though. Sometimes I get lonely. ’**

Satya scoffed. She tore her gaze from the camera and instead began to walk back the way she had first come from. She was aware of the gentle whirring as each camera followed her movements.

**‘ You don’t believe me? ’**

“Not in the slightest.”

 **‘ Damn. You’re good. ’** The playful compliment invoked a twitch at Satya’s lips. ‘ **You caught me but-- I don’t know what I need you for yet. You’re sort of my… collateral. ’**

“What makes you think I wouldn’t tell anyone of your security breach?” Satya muttered. She nodded in greeting to a passing agent who gave her a flustered smile.

 **‘ Oh, I know you won’t, ’** came the confident reply. **‘ You’re not the type to admit you’ve made a mistake. No, you’re going to try and cut me out of the picture yourself. Because you think you can, don’t you? ’**

“We will see,” Satya flashed a glance to the nearest camera.

 **‘ I suppose we will, _mina_** **. ’** The telltale _click_ told Satya she was alone again. She relaxed, stopping to lean against the nearest wall. Adrenaline shot through her, making her hand shake in response. Her prosthetic one grasped it, reminding her of her purpose. She pulled her shoulders back and stood tall.

\--

 Sanjay found her after his meeting. A soft knock at her door drew her from her work. He stood comfortably at the entrance of her office, a stack of files grasped in his right hand. Satya eyed the papers, her eyebrow raised questioningly.

“We’ve got a mission,” he began, using his free hand to ask permission for entrance. When she granted it, he set the information down on her desk, “Dorado.”

“What about it?” Satya thumbed through the pages, eyes scanning the information. Blueprints, grants, contracts. “We’re developing?”

“Not quite. We need a break in the monotony to get a foothold there. Right now it’s just politics. We’ve got the go ahead from multiple members of the committee but what we need is a backer. Someone with influence to cement the project and give it the leverage it needs to take off.”

“Like Rio de Janeiro?”

“Yes, like Rio.” Sanjay’s gaze was questioning and hard.

Satya felt a tug of something in her gut. A bitter taste swirled on her tongue. She pushed down an involuntary feeling of guilt. “When do we leave?”

Sanjay studied her and Satya felt a sheen of sweat prickle her forehead. “In a week’s time,” he tapped the papers in her hand, “the briefing is all here.”

With that Sanjay left, leaving Satya to stare blankly at the papers.

 **‘ Dorado, huh? ’** Satya groaned.

“Go away,” she muttered, her fingers pressing to her temples. She rubbed in small circles, hoping to alleviate the looming headache. “I have work to do.”

 **‘ So do I, _mina._ Mostly trying to figure out why your _corporación_** **thinks it’s okay to gentrify cities, hm? ’** Sombra hissed, **‘ Vishkar is nothing but a plague to countries like Brazil** **_y Mexico_. You’re no better than Talon. ’**

Satya's retort was almost automatic, as if programmed for a rebuttal, “The Vishkar Corporation gives opportunities for better lives, it advances--”

 **‘ Advances? Forcing people from their homes? _That’s_** **advancement? ’** Satya felt her chest tighten. **‘ Do I need to remind you what you did in Rio? ’**

Satya felt as though she couldn’t breathe.

**‘ Do you remember _Rosa_? ’**

She ripped the headset from her ears, gasping for breath. _No, no, no._ Her hand gripped at her chest, pulling her jacket open. _Arms sliding under a small body, Satya let a arcing shield blossom above the two. Small fingers clung to her dress, a tiny heartbeat rang in her ears._ Her lungs felt as though they were screaming. _Whimpering, crying, the little girl’s flesh was sizzling-- the smell…_ She slapped a hand to the desk in front of her and threw herself forward. _Her face was ruined. Such perfection. Dark brown eyes stared in wild horror at their savior._ **_You did this_ ** _, they chanted._ Back and forth she rocked, eyes wide, sucking in breaths of air to calm herself.

She was painfully aware of the camera in the corner of her office. It gave a soft _whirr_ as it focused on her.

‘ **Ms. Vaswani,** ’ Sombra’s voice crackled from her headset, thrown on the opposite side of her desk. **‘ Satya? ’**

Satya dragged the headset to herself and with shaking hands, she placed it on her head.

 **‘ I’m-- I’m sorry. ’** It sounded genuine. Satya tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and straightened herself. Her breathing was normal, her heartbeat slowing. **‘ I didn’t mean to upset you. ’** This sounded less truthful. Satya supposed Sombra wanted to invoke a response but had not been ready for the reaction.

“You didn’t,” Satya muttered, placing her hand to her forehead. Her free hand clasped her jacket closed once again. “The memory did.”

There was a silence between them for a couple minutes, the only sound was a shuffling on Satya’s side as she rearranged the papers. It was odd but peaceful, Satya thought. It felt as though she was on the phone with a friend rather than speaking with a potential threat to Vishkar’s security.

 _Perhaps that’s odd_ , she mused, _to think of something dangerous as a friend._ The truth was she felt no fear for Sombra. She was not daunted by her threats although she knew the threats could be particularly nasty.

**‘ Are you-- ’**

“I’m here.”

**‘ Right. I’ll-- I’ll be in touch, Ms. Vaswani. ’**

“Satya.”

 **‘ _Que_** **? ’**  
  
“My name is Satya.”


	3. Aunque Todo Salió Mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long pause, I got really sick and then took a short vacation to see my parents. All is well now, I should start updating regularly.
> 
> \--
> 
> [Aunque Todo Salió Mal by Fother Muckers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1m4jK3aRfOA)

 

The first sign was that she couldn’t stop thinking about her. Sombra slid her hands through her hair, leaning back in her chair. A groan rumbled from her throat. 

_ She’s becoming a distraction, _ the voice in her mind was angry and disappointed, Sombra was familiar with its tone,  _ you need to get rid of her. _

_ I can’t just get rid of her, she’s the head of architecture at Vishkar. What am I going to do? Just make her disappear?  _

_ You’ve made more important people vanish into thin air.  _

_ No. I can’t. _

_ Cant or won’t?  _

**_Callate_ ** _. It doesn’t matter.  _

Her internal argument propelled her into a sour mood. With a flick of her finger, she pulled up the camera footage from Satya’s office. There she was: satin black hair spilling over a perfectly tailored outfit, made thread by thread to suit her figure by Vishkar operatives, no doubt. Sombra sneered, swiping two fingers apart to zoom in. Satya gathered the thick ribbons of loose hair into her hands, pulling them into a tight bun. Sombra couldn’t see her face but she knew this hairstyle too well. Shorter bits of hair would be hanging in front of her face, dark strands sticking to her soft lips and brushing against her slanting cheekbones.

Sombra plucked at a second camera, changing the view. It was lower, closer, something used at desk level. A webcam? It didn’t matter. She had been right. Satya reached to pull away the strand of hair from her mouth. It fell, slightly damp, at her cheek. Sombra stared, brow knitting in frustration. 

Something was different about this woman, about the entire situation that Sombra had gotten herself into. This was something Sombra had done time and time before. Privacy was a luxury few could afford and those who could, well, it wasn’t  _ truly  _ privacy. Yet with this… Sombra slid a finger around the soft edges of Satya’s features.

_ Satya Vaswani _ , she recalled,  _ Age 28. Born in Hyderabad, India. Symmetra.  _  
  


She enjoyed this. Watching her. It was odd, to say in the least, because no one had ever captured her attention so easily before. Satya shifted, pulling a stray strand of hair from her face. Her expression scrunched in concentration. 

“I can feel you watching me,” came the gentle remark. Satya lifted her eyes to each possible camera in the room. 

Sombra briefly considered not answering, wondering if the realization on Satya’s face that she was speaking to herself would bring her any sort of pleasure. The thought was whisked away by a click to the glowing panel at her fingers.

“What can I say? I love watching people work.” 

An amused ‘hum’ purred from Satya’s throat. She set her pen down, straightening her back. “Don’t you have anything better to do, my little annoyance?” 

Sombra felt her chest tighten. Her cheeks flooded with heat. “Sure,” she picked up a stick of gum and unfolded it carefully before popping it in her mouth, “loads of stuff. But that’s the best part about being your own employer, you do whatever you want.” 

Satya’s lips twitched in a small smile. Something in Sombra felt accomplished. “Anyway, I was just leaving. Wasn’t here for chit chat, just wanted to check up--” 

“Check up?” 

“Check _ in _ ,” Sombra hissed, “check in on  _ mi amiga.  _ Make sure she  _ remembers _ she’s not alone.”

“Hm, that was meant as a threat, was it not? I almost enjoyed such flattery.”

Sombra’s eyes narrowed. A soft ‘ _ tch _ ’ crackled on her mic. She enjoyed this game, Sombra was sure of it. She dragged magenta claws over her face, sucking in a breath.  _ That’s all this is _ , she reminded herself, _ a game. _

Tendrils slid from the tips of her fingers, curling around the elevated screen in front of her. The camera above Satya whirred to life and blinked into existence on Sombra’s screen. Sombra pulled a mental image of Satya’s office. 

“I’ll be in touch, Satya.” With that, she swiped the screen away. Her ears rung with the sudden silence and Sombra found herself in a cavernous room, the pulsing veins of the hardwire that ran in a mock setup of tendons and muscle along her hands was the only source of light around her. 

Sombra splayed a hand to the floor she sat on, scratching her nails along the cement. Seams that gradiented from her bright nails snaked across the floor, delving along the wires and machinery on the walls. Life flickered to the room, illuminating a dull warehouse. Sombra winced, screwing her eyes shut at the sudden brightness. 

She picked herself off the hard floor, groaning as her spine clicked and cracked, the metal clasps of her upgrades digging into her flesh. A tingling to her arm sent her hand to eye level, she spread her fingers, clicking through bits of data to find just what encryption was being sent to her now. 

**_REAPER_ **

_ Did you finish your mission. _

**_SOMBRA_ **

_ Si calmate viejo _

**_REAPER_ **

_ Good. Send the information.  _

**_REAPER_ **

_ Unencrypted this time. _

**_SOMBRA_ **

_ That was one time. God you don’t know how to take a joke do you?  _

**_REAPER_ **

_ I don’t joke. I get the job done. _

Sombra rolled her eyes. She slipped her fingers into the pockets of encrypted material, slicing them open to let the data spill into her hands. Compact this, decode that. She felt like a glorified pet. 

**_SOMBRA_ **

_ Done. Are you happy? Does your cold dead heart feel something yet? Pride maybe? _

**_SOMBRA_ **

_ Wait, I forgot that’s the spider. _

**_WIDOWMAKER_ **

_ This channel is open, Sombra. _

**_SOMBRA_ **

_ I know. _

A smirk. Sombra could see Widowmaker in her mind’s eye: mouth crinkling in distaste, her nose scrunching up further than it already went. 

**_SOMBRA_ **

_ Don’t make that face, ara _ _ ñita _ _. It causes wrinkles remember? _

**_WIDOWMAKER_ **

_ Are you watching me, you little brat?  _

**_SOMBRA_ **

_ No, I just know you so well, ma ch _ _ ère. _

**_REAPER_ **

_ Knock it off.  _

**_SOMBRA_ **

_ Lo siento, abuelo.  _

**_SOMBRA_ **

_ Anyway, I sent it, it should be there within the next few minutes. Since I know your Talon servers like to pick apart my data.  _

**_REAPER_ **

_ It’s a necessity. You installed a virus into the main computing system last time. Still can’t get that damn song out of my head sometimes.  _

Sombra snickered. She had pulled a prank on Reaper last time she had to transport sensitive data. The leak into the mainframe was not her fault, probably Reaper himself pressing too many of the wrong buttons on his device. Anyway, it had rigged a catchy pop song to play whenever any sort of application was opened. Sombra had extracted it almost entirely but left just a few rarely used applications tainted.

**_SOMBRA_ **

_ Right, anyway. They’re moving in on Dorado. Might want to discuss that with the higher-ups. I’ll be attending this mission.  _

**_WIDOWMAKER_ **

_ Says who? _

**_SOMBRA_ **

_ Says me.  _

**_REAPER_ ** **_  
_ ** _ We’ll see, Sombra.  _

**_SOMBRA_ **

_ There’s no ‘we’ll see’, viejo. I’m going. This is Mexico we’re talking about. _

Sombra shut the communication channel down with a flick of her wrist. No use in keeping it open, all they’d do was argue and Sombra had already made up her mind. The mission start date was set for tomorrow and Sombra had hacking to do.

She pulled up a screen again only to find the office that Satya had sat in was now dark. She had gone home early, no doubt. Sombra flicked lazily through the cameras as if surfing channels.  _ Boring, boring, more shit I already know, boring. Bo-- wait.  _ Sombra scrolled back, eyes searching the screen. She slid her fingers into a tendon of data, tweaking it gently. Two men stood together, discussing in hushed tones. This was juicy, Sombra knew from their body language. Tense, uncomfortable. One towered over the other but only in demeanor, his finger jabbing into the the thin chest of his employee. 

“She has to--” Sombra strained her ears. Her fingertips pressed into the air, a slab of vivid pink scrolled under her touch. She needed something that picked up the conversation. There. A headset left on the desk. The sound grew sharper.

“You better hope this goes through, Sanjay. Otherwise this is on  _ your  _ head.” The shorter one sneered, swiping his hand across the taller one’s chest.

“Yes, sir, I understand. I just think--”

“That’s what you do. All you’re paid to do. Think. But you think about what we tell you, Sanjay and your job is Ms. Vaswani.”

Sombra’s eyes narrowed, her brow knit together. Satya? Come to think of it, Sanjay was a familiar name. She traced the outline of the taller agent. His files littered a new screen to her left. Oh,  _ him.  _

“Yes, sir. I’ve-- It will be done, I understand.”

With a gaze that suggested more hostility than anything else, the shorter man left. Sanjay let out a shuddering sigh and gave a small shake of his head. 

With this, Sombra pulled out of the transmission, leaning against the hard wall behind her. The information was a lot. She knew of Satya’s dedication to the corporation that cultured her intelligence and growth. Sombra also knew of the underlying intentions buried beneath the paperwork and executions of Vishkar’s “projects”. This was a company that got what they wanted through the blind faith of their agents. 

_ And manipulation, _ Sombra thought. Her finger swiped an invisible screen in the air. Pictures peppered her gaze, adorned in pink frames. Satya’s face were the focus of most of them. Sombra traced the outline of her face, squinting at them as though that would clear something up. 

Satya’s confidence in the Vishkar corporation was admirable sure, a loyalty that would not be easily untied. She had seen the company grow with her and Sombra was sure that was something that knit them so close together. Satya was the blood of Vishkar, without her they  would suffer a fatal nick in a metaphorical artery.  
  
Sombra grinned, teeth bared, eyes shining. She would do what it took to rip Satya out of their hands.


End file.
